moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Gilina Renaez
Gilina Renaez is a supporting character in the first season of Farscape. She is a Sebacean and a Peacekeeper mechanical engineer, what the Peacekeepers call a "tech". Unlike the soldier caste, she had little to no combat expertise. She was portrayed by Alyssa-Jane Cook. History PK Tech Girl Gilina first encountered the crew of Moya when the Leviathan discovered the wreckage of the legendary Zelbinion, the most notorious vessel in the Peacekeeper fleet. After the crew boarded the derelict command carrier, they discovered Gilina hiding there. She explained that she was the lone surviving member of a team sent there by Captain Bialar Crais to salvage whatever they could from the vessel; the rest of her companions had been slaughtered by a previous visit of Sheyangs set on stripping the ship. She had also heard of Aeryn Sun's defection from the Peacekeepers, and while not overly hostile, Gilina's opinion of her wasn't favourable (openly accusing her as a "traitor"). Gilina and John Crichton also shared an immediate attraction to one another. When the Sheyangs returned, she agreed to help Moya's crew repair the Zelbinion's defense screen, preventing Moya from being destroyed. She later agreed to install the other half of the defense screen on Moya because of her feelings for Crichton. As they worked to move the defense screen to Moya, they grew continually closer until they eventually shared a kiss, much to Aeryn's frustration. After the Sheyang attack was repelled and the screen installed on Moya, the crew decided that the best course of action would be to leave Gilina behind to be picked up by Crais. Gilina readily agreed not to inform her superior of their visit and appropriation of Peacekeeper technology: while her opinion of Aeryn had changed to one of quiet respect despite her status, she may have also been fearful of suffering Aeryn's fate – being deemed "irreversibly contaminated" by alien life-forms and banished from the Peacekeepers - as Aeryn herself pointed out. Reluctantly, Crichton and Gilina parted ways. Nerve/The Hidden Memory Some time later, Gilina was transferred from Crais' ship to Scorpius' Gammak Base. When Crichton and Chiana arrived to find a tissue sample for Aeryn, she recognized Crichton masquerading as a Peacekeeper officer and aided them getting past the base's genetic security screening. Though she realized that Crichton no longer felt strongly for her as he had before, she agreed to help them. When Crichton was apprehended by Scorpius, Gilina used her superior knowledge of the Peacekeeper systems to get Chiana off the base, before attempting to help Crichton during his interrogations in the Aurora Chair. Eventually, she reprogrammed the chair to show a false memory of Crais and Crichton making a deal, resulting in a reprieve for Crichton while Crais was interrogated. When Aeryn arrived to rescue Crichton, Gilina helped them flee the base, but chose to stay rather than leave her life as a Peacekeeper behind. However, she later changed her mind, realizing that she truly did want to leave with Crichton and that if she stayed, her part in Crichton's escape would eventually be discovered. Death As the Moya crew made their escape, Crichton was grabbed by Scorpius and held at gunpoint. Gilina appeared a moment later wielding a pulse rifle, seemingly prepared to shoot Scorpius. However, Gilina had never wielded a gun in her life, and with Scorpius inadvertently using Crichton as a human shield, she hesitated at the last minute, unwilling to risk accidentally hitting the man she loved. Taking advantage of her indecision, Scorpius shot her in the chest, fatally wounding her, and though Crichton was able to break free of his grasp and force him to retreat, the damage was already done. With only a short amount of time before reinforcements arrived on the scene, he and the others took Gilina with them as they retreated back to Moya. Gilina spent her final hours on Moya. As she lay dying, Stark helped ease her pain, showing her a memory of a place he had kept hidden during his many sessions in the Aurora Chair. She professed her love for Crichton and asked him if he could have loved her had circumstances been different. He admitted that he could have loved her as well and they shared one final kiss just before she died. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Aliens Category:Farscape Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Death by Shooting Category:Tragic Deaths